


Plead The Fifth

by rancheel



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Avocados at Law, Background Relationships, Diners, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Josie's bar, Mutual Pining, Not Civil War: Front Line (Marvel) Compliant, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pining, Post-Episode: s03e13 A New Napkin, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The Square Diner, Waiters & Waitresses, ok basically we're mixing mcu info with marvel comic info so, strap the FUCK in because i may go insane in the process.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: On your off time between your college classes and shifts at The Square Diner, you help your friends Matt, Foggy, and Karen get their law firm back up on its feet after they made the decision to all work together again after having a falling out period.You didn't expect to end up finding love along the way.





	1. A Hard Day's Night

“You should just quit working at The Square and work for us!” Foggy exclaimed as Karen returned with round three of the night, sitting across from you as Josie’s bar lit up with the neon signs decorated around the establishment as the sun finally set for the day.

“Fog, I have student loans to worry about! You guys are almost in the red last I checked, and you’re barely up and running again! You can’t even pay for Karen’s help right now!” You huffed before grabbing the neck of your beer to take a swig, Matt quirking an eyebrow somewhat close to Foggy’s direction.

“She does have a point, Foggy.”

“Yeah, I haven’t had a paycheck since-” Karen started lifting the bottle of beer to her lips before Foggy’s sweaty hand clamped over her mouth.

“ _Not helping,_ Miss Page.”

“ _Ew_ , Foggy!” Karen exclaimed once his hand was thrown back onto the table. You, Matt, Foggy, and Karen were sharing a laugh as Karen wiped around her mouth with the back of her hand.

“That was disgusting, why are your hands so sweaty?” Karen asked, sounding genuinely concerned as Foggy took a moment to chug almost half of his beer, Matt trying to hold back a laugh as he heard the loud exaggerated gulps he was making.

“Foggy, calm down! It’s a _beer_ not Marci!” Matt shouted, quickly lifting a hand up to pull the beer from his friend’s lips as you and Karen burst out into giggles again, even hearing Josie snickering at their interaction.

Eventually the four of you calmed down and stopped heaving out laughs every few minutes and actually started drinking your beers.

You were the first to speak up again after the others were settled in the somewhat silent atmosphere of Josie’s Bar.

“I’ll think about working with Nelson, Murdock and Page whenever I’ve got this college degree bullshit squared away. Until then, I’ll stick with popping in every now and then to help out, how’s that sound?”

Foggy’s head snapped up to look at you in what seemed to be shock, you could barely see his face in the neon purple lights of the sign Josie had flicked on and you were tipsy enough you couldn't really tell.

“Really?” He sputtered, Matt slowly shifting in his seat as his head tilted slightly, most probably listening to your heartbeat.

“Yeah, really. I’m not taking a paralegal certification course in the middle of an English degree for _nothing_. I paid good money for that shit.”

Foggy’s eyes switched between yours and Matt’s face a few times before settling to look at Matt.

“She’s telling the truth,” Matt confirmed softly, smiling wide as he ran his thumb across the bumps of his beer bottle. You scoffed and took a look at Karen who was still eyeing one of the TV’s in the bar that had a random game playing.

“Of course I’m telling the truth, I don’t have a reason to lie to you at all. Unless I get 3,500 bucks back,” you sassed back, sighing as you lifted your beer back to your lips to take a sip, training your eyes on the TV Karen had been looking at.

Matt seemed like he was going to do a spit take even though he’d barely drank from his beer.

“Thirty five _hundred?!”_

“Yes, _thirty five hundred,_ Mr. Columbia Graduate,” you quipped, not even turning your head as you shifted in your seat, “I just wanted to follow in my mom’s footsteps, it’s worth it.”

Matt was quick to shut up once you mentioned your mother and decided to stop pressing on the subject to take a swig of his beer finally.

Foggy was too busy zoning out and reading the label on his bottle over and over again to even add to conversation now.

Part of you was heavily convinced he took a few shots when he got the second round, if he was already turning illiterate for night.

Another part was kind of expecting Foggy to be a lightweight, since this is your third time hanging around with Matt, Foggy, and Karen since you agreed to lend your services and he’s been acting like that after the first two rounds.

“Foggy, quit trying to seduce your beer, it’s starting to get creepy,” you insist, causing Matt to laugh and Karen to turn back at the table to see what you had meant before she was laughing too.

“Maybe,” Matt started, still laughing before his right hand found Foggy’s shoulder, “we should call it a night. We’ve all got things to do tomorrow.”

“But, Matt! The night is _young!”_ Foggy exclaimed, gesturing to the almost empty space of Josie’s Bar, a few other usuals in for the night with a few drinks. You and Karen laughed, watching as Foggy’s hand swung around his empty beer bottle.

“Foggy, _no_ ,” Matt said sternly, quickly sliding off the stool and onto his feet to catch the bottle as it slipped from Foggy’s fingers.

“The night may be young, Foggy, but _you_ are not,” Karen said between laughs as you agreed with a loud laugh, placing your bottle on the table to slide off your own stool and take the bottle Matt caught from his hands.

“Karen’s right. Do we need to call Marci for you, bud? You seem pretty sloshed,” you said kindly, placing the bottle next to yours while Matt straightened himself out.

“‘M not.. _sloshed?_ What the hell does that even _mean?”_

“It means that I’m gonna call Marci to come and pick you up so we know you’re safe,” Karen answered, carefully reaching for her purse while staying on the stool, gently pulling out her phone.

You rose a brow.

“You have Marci’s number on hand?”

Karen snorted as she unlocked her phone, already tapping away as she cleared her throat, “yeah, it wouldn’t be the first time me and Matt have had to do this.”

You shook your head with a smile as Matt tried to amuse his tipsy best friend with a conversation so he wouldn’t actually slide off the stool.

You knew for a fact that you could definitely be comfortable with Nelson, Murdock and Page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from one of my anons on my tumblr page ages ago when I was first starting to work on my piece called "Tough Luck," or "Him" (if you've been reading that piece that long). I've decided to finally expand on it and make it into a whole story! Let me know what you think!


	2. Good Morning, New York

Monday mornings were rough. Especially after a night at Josie’s with Matt, Karen, and Foggy.

Maybe you were a lightweight? Who knows.

You were up and out of your bed just five minutes after your alarm went off, ready to suffer through another long shift of work before your class later in the afternoon.

You had taken your time pulling on your standard uniform of black jeans and a white button up when your phone was ringing.

Stumbling over to it, you grabbed it from your nightstand as your shirt finally tucked in to your liking, hitting the green answer button on your screen without even checking the contact.

“Hello?” You called out, quickly turning the speaker option on so you could run around your room while talking and keep your phone on its charger.

“Y/N, hey!” Jack, one of the cooks that was to be working with you this morning said over the phone.

“Jack? What’s up?” You questioned as you stood in front of your full length mirror, fixing up some weird folded bits of your shirt.

“Uh, just waiting for the opener to come,” Jack replied awkwardly before clearing his throat, “how long does it take you to get here?”

You rose your brows as you looked at your reflection, starting to run your hands through your hair to put it up so it was out of your eye sight before moving quickly to your closet for a jacket.

“Don’t tell me I forgot it’s my day to open _again_ ,” you said loudly as you tried not to let an angry tone over take your words.

You heard Jack laugh over the receiver while you pulled a jacket on before zooming over to your shoes you kept near your bedroom door.

“I hate to tell you this, but you kinda forgot-”

“ _Shit!_ ” you exclaimed, groaning just as loud as you pulled your shoes on quickly, ignoring the pain of shoving your foot in before you were back up on your feet and grabbing your bag from the top of your dresser.

“I should be there in 30 minutes if I run instead of taking the train-”

“Y/N, calm down! It’s okay! Just take your time! However if I have to make small talk with Steve again, I’m going to open this door with my head.”

You let out a loud laugh as you dug around your bag so you could feel your wallet, apartment keys, and diner keys.

The second you felt those three items after digging around the extra things you shoved into your bag on a daily basis, you threw it onto your shoulder and moved to where your phone was plugged in to unplug it.

“Which Steve is it? The one that claims he’s with the Avengers or Nikki’s grandfather?”

“I _wish_ it was the one that was saying he’s with the Avengers. He’s more attractive to look at,” Jack grumbled before letting out a hiss.

“Did he just hear you say that?” You questioned, tapping on your phone screen to take Jack off speaker and hold your phone up to your ear as you started to move quickly out of your room. Jack sighed.

“Yeah. I’ll let you go so you can finish getting ready, just please be here within in the hour,” Jack begged quieter this time, causing you to laugh while you flew through your small living space to throw open the main door and stand out in the hall as you dug for your apartment keys to lock up.

“I’m leaving my place now, I should be there soon if I walk fast enough. You owe me something to eat once everyone is served,” you bargained, tugging your lanyard that had your keys on it out just enough to lock your door up before you were making your way quickly down the hall and opting to take the stairs.

“Yeah, yeah. Just get here soon and we can hope that Avengers boy shows up today. I’ll talk to you when you finally open.”

You let out a huff as you said your goodbyes, hanging up the call and shoving your phone into your bag as you dodged a few people coming up the stairwell.

Eventually you made it outside in one piece and started to walk quickly down the emptyish sidewalks towards the general direction of the diner, keeping a hand tightly on your bag’s strap as the wind picked up slightly.

Your phone went off with your text sound when you were over half way to the diner.

Quickly, you pulled your phone out as the sidewalks started to get a bit more crowded and hit your home button to see who had texted you.

It was from Jack. It looked like there were two messages and a picture. You huffed and quickly tapped the notifications before unlocking your phone and seeing the conversation pull up.

**_OMG SO_ **

**_HOT STEVE IS HERE AND HE BROUGHT SOME HOT SEBASTIAN STAN LOOKING GUY WITH HIM_ **

You tried not to laugh at the texts and tapped on the matching picture.

Surely enough, Jack was right.

Steve was standing with the Sebastian Stan guy that had shoulder length hair, the both of them wearing what looked like just casual outfits.

Steve even had a veteran hat on with sunglasses.

You quickly glanced up and looked ahead of you to be sure you could text Jack back really fast.

**_i’m cackling why is steve wearing a vet’s hat???_ **

**_also that sebastian stan looking guy has one hell of a jawline, try and get me more pics for further inspection._ **

Just as you locked and shoved your phone into your pocket, some guy slammed right into your shoulder.

Your head whipped around to look at the culprit, only to see a mop of curls on his head with a light red plaid shirt and jeans.

“Watch it next time, asshole!” you shouted over your shoulder before dodging the oncoming lines of people before turning to your right to take a quick short cut to the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to finish this when I did, but hopefully I can keep up this once a week schedule up! I love writing this story so far and I wish I had more inspiration to write for it a little faster.   
> However, my life has taken a not so great turn, so it may be awhile until the next chapter. I have no clue yet. Thank you all for the love on this so far, though! And if any of you could comment things that Bucky and Steve would argue about, I'd be forever thankful!


	3. Business As Usual

You politely squeezed past Steve and the Sebastian Stan guy.

You just had to.

For.. _science_.

“Hey, Y/N!” Steve said kindly as you zoomed past them with the diner keys in hand.

You threw a smile his way over your shoulder as you waved before accidentally bumping into Jack as you got to the door and quickly shoved the key into the lock.

“They were arguing about Star Wars before you got here,” Jack whispered as you turned the lock and yanked the door open, the both of you stepping back to let in your few customers for breakfast.

“Really? I pegged Steve for more of a Doctor Who guy,” you replied quietly, as you both stood behind the glass door, smiling kindly at the few usuals before giving a small nod to Steve and his friend.

“I thought he’d be more into sports than pop culture,” Jack said before huffing and walking in.

You scoffed out a laugh and quickly followed him inside, the both of you starting to make your way to the small locker room like area to put your things down.

“You just wish you could play football with him, J.”

“That’s completely right. I do wish. Imagine him in the gear! _God,_ if I wasn’t trying to date Dylan I’d shoot my shot with Steve.”

You let out a loud laugh and quickly covered your mouth before you were shrugging off your bag and jacket and rushing to pull on a waist apron that was filled with pens and a server pad and then rushing to the coffee maker behind the breakfast bar.

“Dylan wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to date him!” you exclaimed over the small divider where the serving window was as the light in the kitchen turned on.

“She would call me a hero, probably,” Jack agreed before he moved some things around in his area.

“You’d be _my_ hero,” you said dramatically, letting out a soft gasp and letting a hand come up to rest on your forehead before you hit the start button on the coffee pot just as Jack started to wash his hands with an eye roll.

“Okay, chill out _Snow White,_ go get some orders for me to cook.”

You laughed and moved out from the breakfast bar, pulling out your server pad and moved over to the first table with the older Steve, already knowing his order but still asking regardless.

“When will the coffee be done, dear?” Steve questioned as he shifted to place his newspaper on the table. You looked over your shoulder quickly as you clicked your pen in hand.

“In about ten minutes? As soon as it’s done you’ll be the first to get one, Mr. Gold, I promise.”

He was quick to thank you and playfully chastised you to take the other orders you had before slapping his on the serving window to Jack.

Jack already knew what the old man wanted anyways since he came in every morning, you could hear him cooking already.

You were quick to flip the small check you had written on to a clean page, walking over to where the younger Steve and his friend sat, the both of them conversing over the menu.

“Welcome to The Square Diner, have you two decided on what you’d like?” You questioned kindly, holding the small server pad up as you clicked your pen once or twice.

Steve clicked his tongue and placed his menu down on the table between them in the booth and clasped his hands together as he rested them on the table top. You noticed his sunglasses were hooked in his shirt while he kept his veteran’s hat on.

“I’ll just have my usual, the breakfast special. Could Jack actually shape the pancakes into Captain America shield?”

You held back a laugh as you wrote down what Steve wanted, hearing the Sebastian Stan guy laugh behind his menu.

“Of course, Steve. Coffee with that or just water?” You questioned sweetly, crossing one of your feet over the other as you looked back up from the pad of paper, holding the tip of your pen just over one of the small boxes.

“Coffee please, Y/N,” Steve said, smiling widely back at you as you wrote down the drink choice quickly, looking back up at his friend.

“What would you like to eat this morning, sir?”

Steve’s friend grimaced slightly as he looked up at you with an equally kind smile.

“Please, call me Bucky. Sir already makes me feel old enough as it is.”

You let out a soft chuckle and nodded regardless.

“Alright then, Bucky, have you figured out what you wanted to eat?”

Bucky let out a small sigh as he turned his attention to the menu, his face contorting into confusion before he pointed at one of the items to read.

“Uhm, the two egg breakfast?”

“Okay,” you said encouragingly, writing the title down, “how’d you like your eggs?”

“Sunny side up, please.”

You nodded as you wrote two S’s under the title, quickly writing another little dash.

“Grits or hashbrowns?”

“Oh god uh,” Bucky said, running a gloved hand over his 5 o’clock shadow before letting out a weird noise that caused you and Steve to laugh before finally deciding on grits.

You asked a few more questions pertaining to his order while Steve cracked a few jokes before you finally finished making Bucky choose between the things you had for breakfast.

“You got it, Bucky. Are you wanting some coffee this morning as well or you want to have some water?”

“Coffee is fine, doll.”

You could feel your cheeks heating up from the little nickname and finished writing down the order completely before relaying back to them and tweaking what was written down when Steve corrected you nicely on some things.

“Alrighty, I’m gonna go give this order to Jack and check on that coffee for you two. Just wave me over if you need anything!” You smiled wide and turned back just as Jack called out an order which caused you to rush back behind the breakfast bar.

“Thank you, Jack!”

“It’s my job, Y/N. Does Steve want his usual?” Jack questioned as he held his hand out to take the small page with Steve and Bucky’s order from your hand.

“Yeah, but he wanted Captain America’s shield-”

“That makes _no_ sense, it’s already a circle?” Jack cut you off, playfully squinting to read your writing on the ticket.

“I think he meant like.. pancake art? I don’t know, but the Sebastian Stan guy? His name is Bucky,” you explained quickly as you shoved the serving pad into your apron pocket before picking up the plate of food and side stepping out from behind the breakfast bar.

You smiled as you gave Mr. Gold his food before rushing back to the coffee pot, seeing that it’s finally finished, threading your fingers through three mug handles and easily delivering the coffee to Mr. Gold’s table along with Steve and Bucky’s table.

That’s how most of your day had gone, rushing around the diner with hot plates, serving coffee, starting the second pot of coffee before the first got low, and finally having your other co-worker, Jillian, on the same shift as you to make serving everyone easier.

About an hour later, you were conversing with Steve and Bucky after you gave them their bill for their meals when Matt and Foggy came in and sat at one of the booths on your side of the diner.

“Tell Jack that the pancakes were _almost_ a perfect rendition of the shield. The star looked a _little_ wonky,” Steve said, making you laugh before stepping back from the table of their booth as they started to get ready to scoot out of their sides.

“No it didn’t! It was _perfect_. You’re just jealous all of your stars look terrible whenever you make them yourself,” Bucky said, letting out a dramatic huff when Steve reached over and smacked his arm with a pointed look almost as if they were conversing.

You smiled and shook your head as you pulled out your server pad and a pen once more, slowly starting to trail over to where Matt and Foggy sat.

“Thank you both for coming, I assume you’ll be back tomorrow?”

“Oh, of course! When’s your shift?” Steve said suddenly, causing you to stop dead in your tracks. You rose a brow and stood still, thinking for a moment.

“Uh, I get on around three until close,” you explained softly, your heart speeding up a little as you started clicking your pen out of habit.

This seemed just like it was in the stories you read on your phone during breaks. This _had_ to be flirting, right? If it was, it’s been _years_ since someone actually flirted with you.

You don’t even know how _old_ this guy is. With your luck he’s probably in his early thirties. You’re barely 20 years old, you couldn’t become a sugar baby _this_ soon—

“I’ll be sure to swing by for a late lunch or early dinner then,” Steve said as he tugged his hat back onto his head, completely cutting off your frantic train of thought before send you an attractive smile and a wink before waving and saying his goodbyes.

You were sure Bucky had said goodbye too. He did, right?

You were quick to try shake off the interaction, shuffling just as fast over to the booth Matt and Foggy occupied, Jillian welcoming in more people who were leaving as Steve and Bucky left.

“Welcome to the Square, what would you like?” You questioned, just barely gathering words for the sentence as you held up your serving pad with your usual posture, your voice sounding completely distant as you started to look out the window, watching Steve and Bucky walk down the sidewalk, starting to blend in with the usual pedestrians of New York.

Matt and Foggy both let out a few snorts before Foggy just shook his head.

“You good, Y/N?”

Your head whipped around to look at both of your friends who were giving you an amusing look.

“Huh?”

Matt tried to hold back his laugh and threw his head back until it gently connected with the booth seat.

“You’re absolutely smitten for Captain America. Oh my _God_ ,” Matt chuckled out, Foggy raising a brow as he looked across the table at Matt.

“That was Captain America? It can’t be! He was wearing a hat with sunglasses, Matt!”

Matt furrowed his brows and blinked a few times behind his glasses before waving Foggy off.

“His name is Steve, and is very much built like Captain America. Now, are you two going to want your usuals or something new for once?” You questioned as you clicked your pen to get ready to write, feeling your face heat up.

You glanced at them both, seeing Matt smirk smugly before clearing his throat.

“I’ll have what I usually get, please. Just substitute the coffee for water, I’m still kinda fighting the hangover,” he reasoned with a fake innocent smile, turning his head to look up in your direction.

Foggy was glancing over the menu quickly as you started to write down Matt’s order.

“Where’s Karen? She’s usually with you two for breakfast.” You scribbled your pen on the side of the paper, trying to get it to start again before finishing the order.

“She’s sleeping in. She said that last night put her out of commission for a couple extra hours,” Matt reasoned before shifting slightly in his seat to get a little more comfortable, “we may be here for a couple hours, Foggy is a bit.. _foggy_ this morning.”

You let out a soft laugh at the pun as it flew right over Foggy’s head.

“I can relate to that one. I should be able to come around after my classes end to crack down on some paperwork with Karen later today. I could pick up some Thai for us while we work, if you’d like?”

“That sounds greatto me. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten Thai,” Matt hummed in satisfaction before Foggy finally figured out what he wanted.

“I’ll just have what I usually get with some water too,” he mumbled, sounding a little unsure.

“You sound like you’re thinking a bit too hard today already, Fog,” you teased gently, starting to write his order down slowly incase he butted in with any replacements.

“It’s too early to function,” Foggy whined dramatically before carefully leaning over to place his forehead on the table. Your eyes were quick to find the clock over the breakfast bar after you finished writing his order.

“It’s 10:30 in the morning-”

“According to Foggy Standard Time, it’s 3 in the morning,” Foggy retorted quickly, causing you and Matt to laugh.

“Well, according to Eastern Standard Time, it’s 10:31 in the morning. Welcome to the real world, princess,” you sassed, moving your pen to your hand that was holding the server pad to gently pat Foggy’s head.

All he did was groan in response.

“Alright, alright. I’ll go and put your orders in and get you those waters, unless Foggy would like to exchange his water for a  _juice box_.”


	4. A New Client

“Karen!” You called out in a weird voice as the office door creaked open, moving to the main desk in the room to place the large bag of Thai on the desktop and give your arm some relief before shrugging off your backpack that still held most of your things from your classes and placing it on the floor.

“Karen?” You repeated, looking around the makeshift lobby space before walking over and peering into the kitchen area. 

“Y/N?” 

You jolted and placed a hand on your chest from surprise, Karen standing in the doorway of Foggy’s office. Both you and Karen let out a laugh.

“Hey. I got Thai—”

“From Prachya Thai?” Karen asked with a slight tone of excitement before rushing over to the bag of food. You snorted and made your way back over to the desk before Karen tore into the bag to look around inside.

“Where else would I go to get it? Matt would _literally_  sue me if I went anywhere else.”

“Very true,” Karen replied with a soft laugh, pulling out a few of the containers. 

“Oh! Also,” you started, helping get more of the food out, “there was this sign on the outside of Prachya Thai that said something about a Korean Church of Asgard.”

Karen stopped digging around in the bag and turned to look at you with a hand leaning on the desk.

“Korean Church of Asgard? Do they like, worship Thor there?”

You shrugged before your eye caught on an extra container of what looked like sticky rice pudding. “The hell if I know. If they did, I wouldn’t blame them.”

“I agree _completely_ , I’d worship Thor anyday.”

You let out a loud laugh, throwing your head back as you held the sticky rice pudding in your hand.

“Oh my _god_ Karen! Shut up!”

“Y/N, you’d say the _exact_ same! Don’t lie to me!” Karen exclaimed as she waved you off, starting to walk off to the kitchen to start digging around for napkins.

“Okay, fair point,” you started, still chuckling to yourself before placing the sticky rice pudding down before moving to grab the receipt and inspect it, “but have you even _seen_ Loki?”

“Loki?” Karen questioned as she threw a look over her shoulder at you, elbow deep in a kitchen cabinet. “Why the _hell_ would you have the hots for a guy who destroyed New York with some alien fleet?

“I don’t know! Ask my libido that question the next time you harass me for my choice in men!”

Karen laughed as Matt and Foggy walked back into the office as you spoke up again.

“Maybe I’ll charge you with Defamation of Character for this, Ms. Page.”

“Why are you threatening to _sue_ Karen?” Matt questioned suddenly just as your eyes found what looked like the sticky rice pudding that came with your food order free of charge.

“Yeah, I also heard the name Loki be thrown around just before we walked in,” Foggy added as he placed his briefcase down momentarily so he could take his suit jacket off before gasping as he saw the Prachya Thai bag. “Thai!”

“I told you I was getting Thai for us earlier this morning at the diner! Were you _that_ hung over?” You questioned suddenly, putting down the receipt and turning to face Matt and Foggy with your hands flying to your hips. “And for your information, we were talking about a Korean Church of Asgard sign I saw outside Prachaya’s building.”

“What does that have to do with Loki? A _bad guy_ , may I remind you,” Matt said amusingly as he arched a brow. If it wasn’t for his cane, you wouldn’t be able to tell he was even blind and for some reason in this moment, it irritates you.

“He looks like this one actor guy—”

“Tom Hiddleston?” Foggy answered without missing a beat as his suit jacket made its home on the coat hook attached to the wall. You and Matt looked over at Foggy with confusion. Even Karen popped her head out of the kitchen to look at Foggy.

“What?” 

“How did you know who I was going to say, Foggy?” You asked, shifting on your feet before crossing your arms over your chest. Foggy shrugged as he leaned down to grab his briefcase once more.

“I’m packed full of hot guy knowledge, Y/N, did you expect any less from me?”

You blinked for a moment, opening and closing your mouth as you tried to form words in response, uncrossing your arms to let your hands rub at your bare face before giving up and letting out a sigh. 

“I’m going to pretend I _didn’t_ ask. Please get your Thai before I have to shove it down your throats.”

After a few moments of awkward yet comfortable shuffling between the four of you, you all sat at one of your makeshift conference tables in Foggy’s office.

“Brett didn’t have many cases for us to choose from,” Matt started formally before taking a bite of his food. Karen hummed as she chewed, looking through the first file.

“I mean, this seems like a good case to take, but this is coming from an English major,” you joked before shoving a bite of rice into your mouth as Foggy snorted.

“‘S a usual case for Hell's Kitchen,” Foggy started before leaning closer to you to whisper, “but I fear Mr. Murdock won’t find it _engaging_ —”

“Wow, Foggy. Putting _so much_ faith in me now that we’re back together?” Matt sassed as he leaned back in his chair dramatically after dropping his fork. You held back a laugh as you took another bite of food before looking at the case file with Karen.

It was a normal, peaceful evening in the office with the four of you, already getting to work on a local’s case about visas and working papers.

That is, until there was a frantic knock at the door.

The knock made you and Matt stand up from your chairs as Foggy was in the middle of a phone call before a man with somewhat familiar curly hair came in, panting heavily as if he just ran five blocks to get to this very office, leaning on the door frame of the room you were all in.

“H-Hey, uh.. Is this Nelson and Murdock?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been about 4 or 5 months since I've even remotely touched this whole plot idea, but we're back! I've missed this fic a surprising amount and would like to thank my goblin brain for making me binge season 3 of Daredevil so I could get the idea to pick this back up!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love on this piece while I hibernated on this storyline!


	5. Reassurance With The Lawyers of Hell’s Kitchen

You, Matt, Foggy and Karen decided to divide and conquer after having a mini meeting while the man that just came in sat in Matt’s office. 

You and Matt were to sit down and talk with the man, figure out how to assist him with his case he’s gotten while Foggy and Karen started working on the local’s case.

That’s how you found yourself pulling out a small legal pad from your backpack followed by a pen from the cup on the reception desk, jumping in shock when you turned to see Matt behind you with a reassuring smile.

“You’re gonna do great, Y/N.”

“What do you mean?” You teased, letting out a playful scoff as you let your hand gently smack his shoulder. “I _got_ this on lock. Paralegal certification, remember?”

“You’ve _barely_ started on it,” Matt reminded as he chuckled, starting to feel around for the closest wall before you gently grabbed his forearm. 

“Yeah, but I can figure it out pretty easy, I’m a fast learner,” you insisted before opening the door to Matt’s office for the two of you, letting him lead first carefully as you kept a hold on his forearm to make sure he knew he had the support.

Eventually Matt made his way to his seat behind the desk as you pulled the second chair that was next to the man to sit next to Matt so you could properly take notes. You made yourself look busy as you heard shuffling.

“Do you need anything before we start, Mr. Parker?” Matt questioned professionally, starting to roll his sleeves back down as he looked in the general direction of the man.

He decided to sit up straighter, clearing his throat as his breathing seemed to even out. “No thanks, Mr. Murdock—”

“Matt is fine.”

“What’s your first name?” You asked quickly once you flipped your pad open to a clean page, titling with the date.

“Peter. Peter Parker.” 

_Peter Parker._

The name sounded like a good fit. You took this moment to write the name down on the legal pad before looking up to see the man’s face just as Matt finished buttoning the cuffs of his shirt.

" _You’re_ the guy that bumped into me this morning!” You exclaimed before you even had the chance to stop yourself from speaking. Peter’s face twisted in confusion before it overcame with realization. He smiled nervously, a few curls falling into his face as his body shook lightly due to a quiet laugh.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry about that, by the way. You didn’t drop your phone or anything, did you?”

You were a little taken back by his genuine question as a small smile rested on your face.

“No, it was in the pocket before you bumped into me.” You saw Matt smirking when you glanced over at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” he reassured suddenly, clearing his throat. “Now, Mr. Parker, what brings you to Nelson, Murdock, and Page?”

“Well, _Mr. Murdock_ ,” Peter started, shifting to get comfortable in his chair as he started to show more signs of nervousness. “I’ve really come here for.. some form of protection?”

Matt rose a brow as you shifted to start writing.

“Why is that?”

“I freelance at the Daily Bugle by getting pictures of Spider-Man for Jameson,” he explained, sounding pained to be explaining the situation.

Matt picked up on it in an instant.

“Mr. Parker, you can speak freely here. I can assure you that me and my _paralegal_ assistant will keep everything private unless it is needed for the case.”

Peter nodded and took in a deep breath as if to calm himself. You didn’t even realize you were staring at him until he started to speak again.

Wait, did Matt _actually_ call you his paralegal assistant? 

“This morning, I was getting him the photos I had taken, and he questioned if I were Spider-Man as a joke at first and my expression and response _definitely_ gave me away.”

As you were writing down more information you tried not to stop as you realize exactly what Peter was saying.

He was _Spider-Man._ New York’s favorite superhero donning red and blue spandex for the past _eight_ _years_.

“He kept asking me if I knew who Spider-Man was under the mask and I talked my way out of it, but.. But I have _no idea_ if he bought it. You know how Jameson can be,” Peter reasoned, letting out a small sigh before rubbing his face with his hands.

“Wasn’t he just sued for libel by Jennifer Walters?” You questioned just as you leaned back in your seat away from the legal pad, turning to look at Matt who was sitting with his elbows on his desk as if he was deep in thought.

“Yeah, she did. I might have also been apart of that case..”

“Couldn’t you have gone to her for help with this then? I’m not trying to be rude, but it just seems to me that since you two have worked together already she’d be better suited..” you trailed off nervously, your confidence starting to slowly dwindle with the topic.

“Well, I would have gone to her,” Peter started as he shifted in his chair again, letting out a small cough as he covered his mouth, “However, she’s back in Los Angeles due to some family issues.”

You nodded understandingly and started to play with your pen in your hand.

“Is she just as badass in the courtroom as I think she is? I’ve looked up some of her cases and she sounds _so_ cool on paper.”

“She is! She’s super badass,” Peter confirmed with a genuine smile gracing his face. “She also knows where this _great_ Italian place is—”

“Mr. Parker, I’ve under the belief that your potential lawsuit is far more important than trying to flirt with my assistant,” Matt quipped amusingly, starting to lean back in his chair after listening to the banter of your short conversation. Both you and Peter started to blush, your eyes falling on him.

“I-I was just _saying_ —”

“He was _not_ flirting—”

Matt let out a laugh as the both of you kept talking over each other, moving quick to reel the both of you back in to talk business.

“If what you’ve given us _is_ correct, Peter,” Matt started casually, dropping the formalities, “then you could potentially be looking at a lawsuit for fraud, since Jameson could more than likely lose his mind from the fact that Spider-Man has been taking pictures of himself for money.”

Peter leaned against the backrest of his chair as his happy expression turned into a worried one, full of panic. “Yikes.”

“Yikes,” Matt agreed, being completely serious, which caused you to stifle a laugh as you wrote down a few more notes on your legal pad.

“H-How much is this all gonna cost _if_ I have to worry about this lawsuit?” Peter questioned slowly, his hands in his lap starting to flex into fists.

Matt took in a deep breath before speaking. “Don’t worry about it.”

Peter eyed Matt with confusion before slowly nodding before taking a breath in. 

“I assume I’ll be billed later in the on-coming months if I have the lawsuit filed on me?”

“No, Nelson, Murdock and Page will be helping you free of charge,” Matt confirmed kindly before Peter’s shoulders visibly loosened from how tense he was.

“Thank you, Matt. It means a lot.”

“Of course, Mr. Parker.” Matt seemed to switch back into professional mode at the drop of a hate as he stood from his seat, holding a hand out just as Peter stood, firmly shaking his hand.

You assumed you had to do the same and quickly stood and shook Peter’s hand, feeling how rough to the touch it felt before Peter bid the two of you adieu. 

The second you heard the main door to the office shut, you started to follow Matt to the door of his office.

“Isn’t Foggy going to kill you when he finds out you just took Peter Parker’s _potential_ case with no charge?”

“Yup,” Matt said confidently as his hands went to unbutton his cuffs just after he opened the door to walk into the main room of the small office space. You let out a soft laugh, placing your legal pad and pen on the desk.

“Do you guys always do that?”

“Not Foggy, no.”

“Just you?” You questioned, starting to lean against the edge of the desk, crossing your arms over your chest. Matt smiled and nodded, starting to roll his sleeves back up again.

“Just me.”

“Well, Matt Murdock, you’re just a kind soul, aren’t you?” You teased playfully. Matt scrunched up his face before laughing.

“Sure, let’s go with that. Let’s go and tell Foggy that I’m keeping us in the red?” Matt offered his arm dramatically, shockingly accurate with where you stood. You tried not to laugh as you hooked your arm with Matt’s before starting to lead him to Foggy’s closed office door.

“It’d be my _pleasure_ , Mr. Murdock.”

You heard Matt laugh just as you opened the door, smiling at Foggy and Karen just as you parted from Matt to get back to your food.

“So, what did our first potential client want?” Foggy asked as he playfully bounced in his seat, Karen turning to look up at Matt with a wide smile. Matt was careful as he shut the door, taking a deep breath slowly before rubbing the back of his neck.

“He just wanted to ensure protection if he were to get in a lawsuit with his employer,” Matt explained with a tight lipped smile.

“That’s great! For us, I mean, not the client,” Foggy said. You grabbed your container of rice and rose a brow at Matt as you watched him move back to his abandoned chair.

“How much are we charging?” Karen asked just as Matt fell back into his seat across from you, finally letting out a nervous laugh.

“We’re uh...”

“No.” Foggy started suddenly, his tone stern. “No, _no_. Matt, tell me you did not tell him it’s free of charge.”

“Foggy, the guy’s just out of college! He’s got loans—”

“Matt, we _need_ the money,” Karen stressed, leaning back in her chair as her hands ran through her hair.

“We’re already so deep in the red! We can _barely_ keep this office right now! We’re gonna have to ask Theo to use _his_ office space at this rate!”

“Who’s Theo?” You questioned between bites of rice, crossing a leg over the other. Foggy had a small smile when his gaze found yours in the small corner.

“My brother, he runs my family’s butcher shop around here in Hell's Kitchen?”

“Oh! Nelson’s meats?” You asked suddenly, a hand covering your mouth as you spoke, Foggy nodding happily in confirmation before Matt spoke up again.

“It was Peter Parker, Foggy.”

“What?” Foggy said, his head turning to look at Matt as Karen looked up from the papers she had in front of her on the table, confused just like you.

It seemed like Foggy and Matt had a whole conversation just by Matt barely looking in Foggy's direction while Foggy was actually looking at Matt before sighing aggressively.

“Fine. This is the _one_ case we don’t get paid for. Just this case. I’ll talk to Theo about letting us rent out the office space back at the shop until we can properly get up on our feet,” Foggy said sternly, starting to stack up some of the papers in front of him.

You and Karen sighed at the same time, apparently having the same tight feeling in both of your chests after watching the two friends standoff.

The four of you sat in silence, the occasional paper shuffling and plastic container popping before Matt spoke up again after he finished reading a piece of paper that was covered in braille.

“I think we should call it a night," he started, clearing his throat quietly as he grabbed the manila folder that was close by his hand, "afterall, we've got a case or two to work on."


End file.
